


Surfer Babe

by BlazersEtc



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sunburn, Surfer Jace for reasons, major fluff, smallest drop of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazersEtc/pseuds/BlazersEtc
Summary: Jace loves to surf, so when he's stuck inside on the warmest day of the year to date, he can't help but get a little desperate. Thankfully, a handsome dark-haired male visiting from New York walks in right before Jace resorts to something drastic (like standing outside the store half-naked).





	1. Family Of Lobsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laserlemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laserlemon/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Luka! I'm not very good at fluff without major angst and almost death so this was a good exercise for me! haha I had an open prompt so I hope the AU is an okay addition! I got a bit inspired by the old photos floating around of Dom back in the days when he worked at Hollister (and looked like he just stepped out of a surf movie) and the song 'Surfer Babe' by McFly. I didn't really have many restraints so it ended up turning into a Multi-chapter fic instead of a one-shot. I hope you enjoy!

A deep sigh escaped the blonde that stood behind the simple wood counter, flipping his hair out of his face with a flick of his head he leaned on his forearms, staring longingly out the open window of the shop. Today was unseasonably warm and sunny, the first after a long string of unusually rainy days, and Jace wanted to be _out there_ , playing in the surf-not stuck in the small shop selling boardshorts to tourists. It wasn't a bad job, during surf season Jace mostly sold board wax to his friends and got to chat with cute girls and guys who came in on Holiday-but the offseason was much more....dull. He needed the money, living in California wasn't cheap and as much as Jace loved to surf, he did want to be able to open his own shop one day, and to do that he needed the funds.

  
Which is why on the warmest day of the year so far, he was stuck inside the small shop, waiting for someone to walk in the door and save him from his boredom: That didn't happen. Jace swept the floor, stocked the sunscreen and even wasted an hour cussing out the judges that were giving scores on Mavericks Big Wave Surf Competition that was playing through the TV's in the store but still no luck in real life entertainment.

Jace was just about to resort to taking off his shirt and standing out front, Hollister style, in hopes of bringing in _someone_ at least, when the bell above the door chimed.

"Hello! Welcome to Johnny's Surf Emporium." The words were out of Jace's mouth before he looked up, his usual greeting rolling off his tongue out of habit, and when he looked up he was suddenly at a loss for any more words.

The man who had entered the store was gorgeous: Tall, dark hair (curly and looking like he'd just rolled out of bed, yet styled perfectly all at once), sheepish looking smile and-sunburn. A pretty bad case of it at that. It was clear that he'd not spent much time in the sun and his skin was paying the price.

  
"Uh, hi. My sister said you might have some sunscreen?" The man rubbed at his neck awkwardly before wincing at the pain the gesture caused and Jace would have thought it was cute if he wasn't busy being distracted by the man's arm muscles, showing easily in his tank top.

  
"I, yeah, we have all sorts. What kind do you need?" Jace moved from behind the counter, smiling at the other man who was now turning even redder. Did this man burn inside? Damn, he needed some sun.

  
"There are different kinds?" The curly haired boy tilted his head in confusion, clearly out of his element with such matters; Jace swooned a little, the lost puppy look was too adorable.

  
"Yeah, we have lotion, spray, stick and gel. We have different strengths too, I'm guessing you might want at least 50 SPF, and maybe some Aloe too if the color of that burn is anything to go by." Jace grinned teasingly up at the man, who flushed and ducked his head a little.

  
"Uh, yeah, just...whatever you think will be best." The man was clearly uncomfortable and Jace felt bad for him. Jace rarely got burned, he lived to surf and a tan was just part of the life, but he had seen far too many severe burns on tourists who didn't work their way up-and this man was clearly someone who had no idea you needed such a thing.

  
"I'd recommend this." Jace smiled, reaching for a spray and hoping to make the other male feel less embarrassed. "It'll hurt less since you don't have to rub it in." Jace held the can out for him to take, "And this for when you get out of the sun." He handed him a tube of green gel, "It'll help heal the burn and make your skin feel less like the devil's anus."

  
The taller man froze at that before bursting out with a laugh that had Jace practically breathless. "Sorry, I didn't mean- It's just, my family is very...proper. Caught me off guard."

  
Jace grinned, a warm feeling flooding through his chest when he realized the other boy was smiling for the first time since he'd stepped into the shop.

  
"Well, I come from a family of surfers. We're a bunch of uncivilized bums." He teased, moving toward the counter, the taller man following behind with a smile.

  
"Sounds a lot more entertaining." The man's eyes twinkled a little as he set the items on the counter and Jace felt suddenly nervous, a rather new feeling for him. 

  
"Oh, they're a blast at parties. You should have seen last year's Christmas card." Jace busied himself with ringing the items up, adding a 'cute guy' discount on his end.

  
The other man chuckled, shaking his head, "I bet it was-"

  
"Alec?" A dark haired girl in a very skimpy red bikini and matching wrap walked in, smiling when she spotted the man Jace was currently talking to. _Alec._ So that was his name.

  
"There you are! Did you find the sunscreen? Mom and dad decided they wanted to leave early, so Max is already headed to the car. Are you almost ready?" She came up to stand beside him and Alec blushed lightly.

  
"Yeah, Iz. Sorry. Just finishing up." Alec turned to Jace, holding out his card and looking embarrassed, as if he'd been caught stealing from the cookie jar.

  
"Ah, and who is this." Izzy's eyes roamed over Jace's body, a smile stretching over her face.

  
"Jace. Nice to meet such a beautiful lady such as yourself." He smiled, swiping Alec's card and starting to bag his items.

  
"I'm Izzy, this is my brother Alec. distant relative of the lobster."

  
"Iz!" Alec protested, rubbing at his face in annoyance and then wincing when the friction on his sunburn caused pain.

  
Jace chuckled, handing Alec his bag and tugging a flower off of the bunch on the counter, walking around the counter to stand in front of Izzy.

  
"Well, it's nice to meet you both." Jace gently placed the flower in Izzy's hair with a smile, "Whether or not you're related to the grasshopper of the sea."

  
Izzy laughed, shaking her head, "Oh, I like you."

  
"Izzy! Alec!" A young boy, probably around the age of ten based on Jace's guess, bounced into the shop, looking annoyed. "Mom and Dad said we can go to the aquarium if we leave now. Can we go? Please?"

  
"Alright, Max. Alec was just finishing up. Come on, I'll walk you back to the car." Izzy turned to Jace with a smile, "Nice to meet you, Jace." She winked at Alec as she and Max walked off and Alec stared after her with a flush.

  
"Thanks." Alec mumbled out awkwardly, looking ready to dart out the door as well; And Jace couldn't have that.

  
"Anytime. Actually, I don't know what you have planned or how long you're here, but there's a big bonfire tonight on the beach. You and your sister are both invited." Jace usually used parties as an excuse to find a good hook up for the night and get a little drunk but today he had a different motive-and for once, sex wasn't the first thing on his mind.

  
"I uh....I'll tell Izzy. Thanks."

Alec darted from the shop before Jace could say anything else.

* * *

  
"A bonfire?!" Izzy practically squealed, bouncing a little from where she sat on her hotel bed. "Alec, we have to go!"

  
"I am not going to a party, Iz." Alec crossed his arms, wincing as he touched his tender skin once again. It was cold in the room but Alec refused to put sleeves over his throbbing skin.

  
"But that cute blonde guy will be there!" Izzy pouted and Alec rolled his eyes, "Do you ever stop thinking about boys?"

  
Izzy smirked, "Do you?"

  
Alec flushed at that. "I'm not going to a party in a place I've never been with people I don't know so you can get laid."

  
Izzy chuckled, "Oh big brother, it's not me he had his eyes on."

  
Alec's brow furrowed, "What do you mean? He gave you that." Alec pointed to the flower that was still in her hair, even though she'd changed into a more street worthy outfit.

  
"And did you even look at the receipt? Alec he practically gave you that stuff for free." Izzy chuckled, standing up with a shake of her head, "You know, for someone who can speak three languages you can be pretty thick."

  
Alec glared at her and shook his head, "He's not into guys, Iz."

  
"We'll see about that. Get dressed. We're going." Alec opened his mouth to argue, "And if you try and fight me on this, I will personally burn your bow signed by Sara Lopez."

  
Alec didn't dare argue.

* * *

  
Alec felt uncomfortable the moment he set foot on the beach-and not just because he'd been forced to put on a hoodie due to the drop in temperature. The gathering wasn't a wild rager, and thank the angel for that, but there were still a lot of people, most with a drink in hand, gathered around the bonfire. There were a few tables set up with food and drink, lights strung between palm trees and various logs set about, most full of friends laughing and talking. Izzy was right at home in this setting, walking up to the group without a second thought, finding instant friends with a redheaded girl with freckles that was looking at Izzy with that look that almost everyone did; complete awe and desire. 

  
Alec shook his head, leave it to Izzy to have admirers everywhere she went. Alec had half a mind to walk back to the car and wait for Izzy's return-that or drown himself with the sharks. Either was a viable option. As he contemplated his option of fates a voice jolted him out of his silent plans for demise.

  
"I see you decided to join the locals in our ritual of being loud bums and consuming too much alcohol."

  
Alec flushed a little as he turned to look at the blonde who was grinning beside him and his breath hitched a little.

  
Alec had thought Jace was good looking from the moment he'd spotted him in the shop, but now he looked almost glowing. His tanned skin looked even warmer in the glow of the fire, his eyes dancing as the light from the flames bounced off of them, the effect especially dazzling as Alec realized Jace's eyes were more than one color-like ocean clashing with earth, and his hair looked extra soft and messy, being gently blown around by the ocean air.

  
Alec had to mentally kick himself to reply.

  
"I....uh...yeah, my sister threatened to burn my bow if I didn't bring her so..." Alec rubbed at the back of his neck, a gesture that Jace was starting to place in the 'adorable things Alec does' category.

  
"Bow? You're into archery?" Jace grinned, eyes wide with interest.

  
"Uh yeah, my parents wanted us all to learn something 'refined' I guess. Izzy took Ballet and my little brother is into fencing but I stuck with a bow and latin." Alec shrugged, as if those things were just everyday occurrences.

  
"Well, if we have a zombie apocolypse I know who to call." Jace teased, causing Alec to let a smile back. Jace's warmth was infectious. "How about a drink and then you can tell me more about your family's love for all thing pretentious."


	2. Fire Glow

Jace was easy to talk to, he had this warmth that surrounded him that felt like standing in the sunshine, making you want to spill every dark secret you had because there was no longer any dark to be afraid of-and based on the number of people that came up to give the blonde a fist bump over the course of the night, the feeling had to be pretty universal. Alec found himself forgetting to be nervous about the crowd or the fact that he was in a strange new city with someone he just met and instead he found himself falling deeper and deeper into a pool of something he knew he wasn't going to be able to crawl back out of.

"And then, she stood up and there was a starfish just stuck to her ass!" Alec laughed, shaking his head at the image of Jace's best friend drenched in ocean water and crawling back to shore only to find that her bikini bottoms were around her ankles and there was a starfish stuck to her butt.

"To this day we still tell her that her ass is 'gold star' worthy." Jace chuckled, shaking his head and taking another drink of whatever he'd mixed together in his cup (Alec had no idea what could possibly be edible and that bright of a blue).

Alec was pretty sure several hours had gone by already and he'd only scratched the surface of who the blonde was-and Alec never wanted to stop listening to Jace speak, about anything and everything. The alcohol he'd been slowly sipping on made him feel warm and fuzzy all over-or maybe that was just Jace; at this point, Alec was sure that Jace was a drug all on his own.

"And she hasn't killed you yet?" Alec teased, gently elbowing Jace in the side who grinned, "Oh she's tried. Trust me. I've gotten several moments of payback. She added hair dye to my shampoo the first time, I had pink hair for weeks." Jace was grinning ear to ear and Alec felt himself melting even more at the way Jace's eyes danced.

"Joke was on her though, I had so many guys asking me out that week that it was actually kind of funny to watch her get frustrated with the fact that I was still able to get attention."

Alec blinked at that, caught off guard by the fact that Jace had not only been okay with men asking him out, but seemed somewhat pleased about it. "Guys asked you out?"

Jace chuckled, "Yeah, I mean, some do when my hair is in it's natural state but I got a shit load of numbers with pink hair. Maybe I should go back to it." Jace chuckled and took another sip of his drink and Alec had to try and stop himself from bolting.  
Jace was willing to do something that got him more male attention than usual? Was he wrong? Did Jace actually like men too? No, there was no way....right?

"Alec? Earth to Alec?" Jace waved his hand in front of Alec's face who blinked and flushed.

"That drunk already?" The blonde teased, though there was real worry behind his eyes. Jace had wanted Alec to have some time to relax and let loose but he didn't want to give him a hangover or think he'd planned to take advantage of him.

Alec shook his head, "Sorry, just...not used to...."

"Men liking other men?" Jace's eyebrows furrowed, clearly remembering Alec's sister disappearing with Clary, his best friend from the Star Fish story, earlier. He didn't know Alec well but he was pretty sure that being on the spectrum wasn't a new idea to Alec.

"Oh, I...sorry, man. I thought you were...at least bisexual. No offense or anything."

"I'm not. I mean, bisexual. My sister is. I..." Alec flushed but otherwise didn't move, trying to figure out a way out of the situation. On the one hand, he could tell Jace that he was gay, that he'd been hiding it for years, that his sister was a lot more rebellious than he was-or he could just go swimming with the sharks. Literally. Yeah, that sounded like a better idea. Alec didn't have time to act on this, however, because his lack of reaction seemed to be the confirmation Jace needed.

"Hey," Jace reached over to put a hand on Alec's arm, "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready. I won't judge though, no matter what you say. Well, unless you tell me you have some weird swordfish fetish or something. In which case....get away from me you creep." Jace teased, trying to lighten the mood, but while Alec would usually smile at Jace's jokes he couldn't. Before he even knew what was happening, the words were falling from his lips.

"I'm gay."

* * *

 

 _Holy shit._ Alec thought to himself as he realized what he'd said, eyes widening and he moved to get up, to run, party be damned, but Jace grabbed his wrist to stop him and offered him a warm smile.

"And I'm bisexual." Jace continued on without a pause, "I'm blonde. I love to surf. I play piano, even though I'm not very good and I have a weird obsession with tattoos that I never get because I change my mind too often. It's not something to be scared of Alec, it's just part of who you are. No one is going to judge you here. Especially not me."

Alec contemplated Jace's words for a moment, slowly sitting back down beside him on the log and Jace offered him a warm smile of reassurance. It made Alec feel a little better, even if he still felt like running the other direction.

"I guess my flirting was a little lost on you huh?"

Alec blinked in surprise at that, "Flirting? With....me?"

Alec could barely process the idea. People liked Izzy: Confident, charming, sexy, a complete knockout. They didn't like him, never him. And Jace had been flirting with Izzy that day in the shop, hadn't he?

Jace chuckled softly, "You are way deeper in the closet than I thought." Jace teased gently, "Yes, you. Who did you think I was flirting with?"

The question was rhetorical but Alec answered anyway.

"My sister."

Jace almost spat out his drink before reigning himself in with a slight cough. "Uh, no offense to your sister. She's beautiful, but she's....not my type. I mean, I've hooked up with girls like her, but no-I wasn't interested in her." Jace flushed a little, "In fact, I was actually a little bummed when she pulled you out of there so fast. I was hoping to get your number at least. I...wasn't sure you'd show tonight." Jace looked up hopefully at Alec, "But I'm really glad you did."

Alec stared at Jace in disbelief: This man, this blonde, surfing toned angel, was interested in...him?

"I...." Alec was at a loss for words and Jace chuckled softly, holding his hand out to Alec. "Follow me." He grinned trying to hide the nerves that were jumbling up in his stomach. He didn't know what he'd say if Alec walked away right now-thankfully, he didn't have to figure it out.

Alec took his hand, letting Jace tug him away from the crowd to a small cluster of palm trees nearby. From here Alec could still see the party, the lights swaying in the ocean breezes and the occasional outbursts of song from the group, but it was hard to make out who was who and that meant no one would realize he was missing.

"I like you, Alec." Jace's voice was soft as he leaned against one of the palm trees, hand still in Alec's own. "If you don't like me then that's totally okay. I'll walk you right back to that party and you can leave me on a log and I'll keep your secret until I die. No harm done but.....if there's a chance that you...."

"Yes." Alec flushed a little at how hasty his answer sounded. "Yes, I....like you." Alec rubbed at the back of his neck and suddenly wished his cup was a lot fuller and spiked with a lot more alcohol.

Jace smiled, moving to stand in front of Alec, "Really? Even after learning about my pink hair and starfish assed best friend?"

Alec couldn't help but smile at that, the nerves suddenly seeming to melt away.

"Well, you didn't run away at learning my family was part lobster, so...."

Jace chuckled, stepping even closer and looking up at Alec through his lashes. "I think I can live with the claws, as long as you keep the antenna's to yourself."

Alec didn't even have time to reply before there were a pair of lips on his own.

Alec had heard stories from Izzy, stories that were far too detailed in Alec's opinion, but they hadn't prepared him for what kissing would actually be like. At first, Alec wanted to flinch back, it was wet and different but....it was also warm and safe and....kinda hot. Alec's cheeks were flushed when Jace pulled away and when Jace managed to tear his eyes away from Alec's lips to look up at him, he was flushing too.

"Deal." Alec's tone was breathless, causing Jace to grin.

* * *

 

They stayed for a week.  It was such a short time but to Jace it felt like a lifetime. Every moment was spent with Alec, either showing up at Alec's hotel or Alec showing up at the shop. They'd learned so much about each other in such a short time, Alec opening up to Jace about the struggles of being in the closet and being expected to take over his family's legacy and Jace telling Alec about losing his parents at a young age before being sent to live with an abusive uncle before he finally got out on his own. They had bonded and neither boy had ever felt closer to anyone else. In fact, Jace hadn't thought of much else, even his usual early morning surf was filled with thoughts of Alec-and he'd eaten a little too much sand for it.

Clary had laughed at him that morning when she'd seen Jace wipeout particularly hard, shaking her head, "Get your head in the game Herondale...or maybe your dick back in your board shorts."

"I'm not the one who was getting head last night." He snarked back, to which Clary laughed, shaking her head. "What can I say? She's talented with more than just her makeup."

Jace ignored her comment, shaking his head and heading back up to the shop for the day's shift.

Alec had shown up not long after they opened and kept Jace company until the next shifts employee came in.

"We leave tomorrow morning." Alec sighed, looking a little glum as he and Jace sat outside of one of the nearby beach cafe's.

"Not excited to go back home?" Jace tried to keep his tone light but he knew he was probably failing at keeping the edge out. Jace had grown used to Alec's presense, looked forward to it, and the idea of giving it up was a tough one.

"Everything is different here." Alec stated, pushing his fried fish around in its basket. "It's so....carefree. Izzy's happy here, I've never seen her so relaxed. My parents usually do nothing but bicker back home and here...it still happens but not as much, and Max, we can't get him to shut up about migration patterns of whales." Alec smiled a little at the thought, not looking up from his lunch.

"And you?" Jace asked softly, eyes searching nervously.

"I...I don't have to worry here. Everyone is so accepting. It's nice not to have to worry about the 'family image' or what gala I'm going to have to go to and what girl I'm going to have to pretend to care about for future marriage opportunities." Alec sighed a little and looked up, "And there's this blonde here that's really great."

"Oh, and what's his name?" Jace teased, which earned him a gentle kick under the table.

"Okay, okay. Geez." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Tell you what, let's send you off with a bang-" Alec narrowed his eyes, "No, no parties. Promise. I have something else in mind."

Alec stared at Jace for a few seconds, as if calculating whether or not he could trust Jace on his promise before deciding.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

 

Whatever Jace had in mind, Alec hadn't expected it to be this. Jace had texted him with an address and a time shortly after they'd parted ways, and the 'come alone' would have been creepy if it hadn't been from Jace. Alec had taken the rental car, driving to the address he'd been given and at first he was confused as to why Jace would send him to this place. There was an empty parking lot with a single wooden bridge, clearly leading to the beach beyond, but it was dark already and all Alec could see was the black beyond it. Was Jace even here yet?

"This is probably how every horror movie starts." Jace teased, coming up behind Alec and causing him to jump before he turned and smiled.

"Which one? Sharknado Fifty?" Alec snorted and Jace chuckled, taking Alec's hand and holding up the lantern he held in the other.

"No sharknados tonight. At least,I hope not. I didn't factor that into my plans." Jace chuckled, tugging Alec with him. "I had something else in mind."

Alec furrowed his brows but followed Jace without question as he lead him down the bridge and onto the dark beach. The area here was vacant, no hotels or lights around, though Alec could see the glow from them several miles away, a beautiful sort of faint glow int he distance.

Jace stayed silent as he lead Alec down the beach a little way before stopping near a set of palm trees that were close together. Jace hung the lantern off a peg that had been placed into the trunk of one of them and pressed on something beside it, causing several sets of string lights to turn on, casting a glow on what Jace had been working on.

Alec gasped softly at what he saw. A large beach blanket had been set out and on top of it was a surfboard, serving as a table, that held different foods and drinks.

"Is it okay?" Jace's usually confident tone was nervous and Alec turned, kissing Jace deeply before pulling back to grin widely.

"This is amazing."

Jace's shoulders relaxed at that, smiling in return, "I got a little of everything. All the things you said you liked from the places we ate this week. I may have gone a little overboard but I figure it was better to have too much than too little."

Alec smiled, giving Jace's hand a squeeze, "It's perfect."

Jace tugged Alec down, sitting beside the surfboard and handing Alec a plate with a warm grin. "Dig in."

They ate without rush, swapping stories and naming the crabs that scurried across the sand and when they were done eating Jace pulled out a small box from the basket he'd brought everything out it.

"I uh...got something for you."

Alec's brows furrowed, "Jace, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know but I....wanted you to have it."

Alec took the box with shaky hands, opening the lid and reaching out to trace the contents, a green turtle on a leather cord, gently.

"It's a Honu." Jace explained, nervously going on, "It gives the wearer good luck, endurance, and long life. It's not this place that makes you brave, Alec, it's you. You are...unlike anyone I've ever met before. You can do anything. I wanted to give you something that could remind you of that. No matter where you are."

Alec could feel himself tearing up at the explanation, gently taking it out of the box and sliding it over his head, taking a shaky breath at the weight of it on his chest-wherever he went, Jace would be with him.

"Thank you." Alec's voice was soft as he looked up, unshed tears in his eyes.

"I...." Jace bit his lip, scared to say the words that he'd never been able to find.

"Yeah..." Alec agreed, as if he knew exactly what Jace was going to say.

The silence stretch between them and when their eyes met again neither could hold back. Jace wasn't sure who moved first, only that their lips were colliding together with a new sort of desperation that Jace had never felt before. Alec hardly noticed his shirt being unbuttoned, or the fact that his hands had found their way under Jace's tank and it took Alec until they were both shirtless and panting to pause.

"Jace, I...I've never..." Alec flushed, of course his inexperience would come into this. Jace would never talk to him again after this, who made it to their twenties and had never had sex? Hell, until this week, Alec had never even been kissed. Jace had so much experience and Alec....he had no idea what he was doing.

"I don't care." Jace's voice was full of conviction, "Alec, if this is all you want, It won't go any further. This isn't about sex." Jace took a shaky breath, "In fact, I...I've never felt this way before. I've never been....nervous about it. You're different."

Alec looked up at Jace with a little awe and Jace bit his lip, looking just as nervous.

"I....I've never felt like this before. Like...I was supposed to find you." Alec said softly, flushing as Jace gently rubbed circles into his hip bone, an absentminded gesture. "I want it to be you."

Jace didn't need any more encouragement than that. So under the stars and the sound of waves, Alec and Jace melted into each other, twining their bodies and their souls together, the thought of tomorrow far from their minds.  
Tonight was about them.

* * *

  
When Alec awoke it was to his phone ringing and five missed calls, he answered with a groan. "Hello?"

"Alec! Where the hell are you? Mom and Dad are freaking out! We leave in an hour for the airport and no one has been able to reach you since last night!" The relief in Izzy's voice was there but she was clearly upset and Alec winced a little at that.

"I'll meet you at the airport, okay Iz? Tell mom and dad I'm fine, just lost track of time. I'm at a friend's."

"A friends? Alec, who do-oh." There was a pause and then Izzy's tone changed. "OH! Alec, did you and Jace have se-" Alec hung up and tossed his phone to the side with a groan.

"You're going to have a long plane flight ahead." Jace teased, knowing that Izzy would no doubt be grilling Alec the entire ride home for details.

Alec chuckled softly, "Don't remind me." He turned to face Jace with a smile and was met with Jace's smiling face and warm eyes.

"You could always stay here." Jace teased, "I could give you a repeat of last night."

Alec flushed at that, the memory of what exactly he and Jace got up to, first at the beach and then back at Jace's apartment, popped into his head. Last night has been the most awkward night of Alec's life...and the best. Alec would never forget how amazing it had been/

"I wish I could." Alec sighed deeply, "but...."

Jace nodded, "I know." He smiled sadly at Alec, reaching for his hand and taking it in his own. "Promise me, no matter what happens when you go home, you'll stay in contact?"

Alec nodded, "Promise."

"And your next vacation better be right back here." Jace teased, kissing Alec softly.

"I can't imagine going anywhere else."

* * *

 

"So this is it." Jace stated as he leaned against his beat up woodie and Alec looked at the looming airport like it was a vile monster waiting to swallow him whole.

"Yeah, guess so." Alec stated, turning to Jace with a watery smile, trying to fight the tears back that were threatening to spring free.

Jace couldn't help but throw his arms around Alec for a hug, knowing a kiss was out of the question, "I won't ever forget you Lightwood." Jace swore and Alec held on just as tight.

"I'll text you as soon as I'm back home in New York." Alec promised, and that was the only thing that kept Jace from dragging Alec right back to his apartment.

Jace nodded, giving Alec one last squeeze before letting go and Alec turned to leave, forcing himself not to look back and start the waterworks. He traced the turtle around his neck instead, making his way into the terminal to find his family.


	3. The Boy With The Turtle Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still here, thanks for sticking by through the long wait. I've been dealing with some pretty horrible family drama that's been affecting my ability to work, let alone be writing fic. I hope this is everything you were hoping for after reading the first two chapters! I re-wrote the ending about 50 times and gave up trying to make it perfect and just let the boys tell me where to go.

At first, the texts were non-stop. It was as if Alec and Jace couldn't be without the other, though the time difference was a pain, they managed it.  As the months went on however, the texts began to slow, at first daily, then a few times a week, then once a week, and then once a month and then they just seemed to stop.

  
Alec had taken over the family business, working long hours heading a high profile law firm in New York City. His love life was non-existent and most of his waking hours were spent doing paperwork and hosting meetings.  Alec had known this would be the content of his life, ever since high school. Izzy wasn't interested in the family business and Max had been excepted with a full scholarship to MIT, which meant Alec's future was sealed for him.  Alec had accepted the fact fairly easily, after all he'd always known it would be his job one day, his parents grooming him from the time he was a child to take on the responsibility; and he intended to live up to their expectations-until one day it all came crashing down.

 

* * *

  
Alec stayed frozen as he stared down at the cover of the latest gossip rag that had been tossed on his desk rather forcefully.  Alec's secretary, Lydia, had crossed arms and a raised eyebrow as she watched Alec's face for his reaction.  On the cover was a grainy photo, though still too clear to deny it's actually alec, kissing a man outside of a bar.  It's not even a scandalous photo, the kiss is innocent enough and both are standing far enough away that it's clear they weren't sneaking out into the back alley, but for Alec, it's all the scandal he could ever imagine.

  
He'd managed to stay in the closet all this time, which wasn't too hard to when Alec's last boyfriend had lasted no more than a month and he'd thrown himself into work head on- and that was over a year ago.  Besides, when Alec walked into a room of men twice his age, he already had enough to try and prove being so young, if he could fit in by acting like he liked women too, then he'd do it. Anything to put his family name on top. It was easier this way, safer-and now that safety net was gone.

  
"You want to explain this one? Or do I have to call Izzy to get the full story." Lydia's face was held in what could almost be described as a scowl but Alec knew better, Lydia was thinking of the PR nightmare this would be, not about it actually being a problem. Besides, she was Izzy's girlfriend, Alec highly doubted she had an issue with Alec's sexuality.

  
"It's....a long story?" Alec offered, rubbing at the back of his neck with a sigh.  He had a big case coming up, one that needed all of his attention, he couldn't afford to be dealing with this right now.

  
"I'm guessing this is already everywhere by now."

  
"Every street corner. They're selling this copy on every block from my house to here." Lydia confirmed, her face softening a little as he placed a hand over Alec's. "Look, I know you're worried but we'll figure this out."

  
Alec shook his head, "My parents are going to see this."

  
"Everyone in New York is going to see this." Lydia reminded him with a sigh, sitting down in a chair across from him.

  
Alec buried his face in his hands, rubbing roughly before dropping them to the desk.

  
"I need a break." Alec stood up, grabbing his coat from the hanger behind him. "If anyone needs me, don't. Izzy can come if there is an emergency."

  
Lydia didn't even have time to respond before Alec was out the door. 

 

 

* * *

 

Alec's decision was made without much thought, which was a drastic change from his usual process.  He'd walked back to his apartment (not wanting to be stuck inside the cramped subway when he was already feeling so on edge) and packed a bag before heading back out into the cold night air.  It was starting to snow again as Alec got in a cab and made his way to the airport, and Alec zoned out as he watched the snow fall around him.

  
Alec loved snow, not the cold, he hated the cold, but snow itself he loved. It always made the city seem quieter, more beautiful, and Alec always imagined that taking a day off and staying in his apartment, curled up in bed with tea and a cute guy would be the perfect way to spend a snow day.

  
Alec's head panged at that thought. It had been a long time since anyone had been in his bed, and even longer since he'd be in anyone else's.  To everyone else, Alec didn't seem like the romantic type, too busy with work and (based on what his co-workers thought) the occasional fling to tied him over until the next; but Alec craved affection, love, even if it was just for a few moments.  Alec tried not to think of those nights so long ago where he'd gotten exactly that.

  
He wasted no time once he arrived at the airport, grabbing his bag and heading to the ticket counter.  He didn't give himself a moment to let his brain catch up with his actions, buying a ticket to Hungtington, California and moving towards the gate.

* * *

  
It had been a long time since Alec had set foot in California and even longer since he'd set foot in this shop.  It looked pretty much the same, just slightly more well worn.  The TVs still played surfing footage and stocked what Alec guessed was pro gear and tourist trap souvenirs alike-but one thing was different.

  
"Hey, welcome to Johnny's Surf Shop Emporium! How can I help you?" The girl was smiling widely, and Alec was sure she was friendly enough but she wasn't who he was here to see.

  
"Uh, yeah, actually, I uh, I'm looking for an old friend of mine. Jace?"

  
The girl's eyes went wide and she looked almost starstruck for a second before shaking her head, "He hasn't worked here in ages. I actually started here after he left. But if you're looking for him, I think he works down the street, if he's still there, the big white surf shop, can't miss it!"

  
Alec nodded in thanks and left, following the girl's directions. The area she'd pointed him towards was very nice, clearly a more upscale area than where he'd just been, and at the end of the shopping area was a white surf shop, easily twice the size of the small one Alec had just been in.  Alec stepped inside and couldn't help but pat Jace on the back mentally.

  
The place was huge.  Suf boards of every color lined the walls, racks of rash guards and board shorts filled the white wood floors and shelves of board wax were tucked along the wall.  TVs were scattered throughout the shop, mounted into the walls and playing surf footage highlights.  It was a very nice place and Alec was sure Jace would love working here.

  
"Hey man! Welcome to Rip Tide! What can I help you with?" A brunette boy in tie-dye boardshorts was grinning at Alec, eyes roaming over his body and Alec fought off the flush at the attention-even if this guy looked quite a few years younger than him.

  
"I'm looking for Jace? Does he still work here?" Alec asked, rubbing at his neck.

  
"Work here?" The man chuckled, "I mean, he owns the place, so I'd hope so. Otherwise I missed an important email this smoring."

  
"He...owns this place?" Alec's eyes widened a little in awe as he glanced around again.

  
"Yep! Started this place about two years ago, been here since. He remodeled the whole thing, mostly on his own. There are some picture back near the fitting rooms, it's gnarly!" The boy grinned, "He's only here twice a week but I can give him a call?"

  
"Who are you calling now, Mark? Shouldn't you be working instead of flirting?" The voice was one Alec knew well, slightly deeper than in his memories, but still warm and welcoming.  Alec didn't need to turn around to know exactly who it was.

"You got it boss! This one was just looking for you." Marked grinned, pointing at Alec and winking, "He's a hot one. Go for it." He grinned, before bouncing off the store's main floor and resuming his work unpacking a box of new rash guards.

  
"Sorry about him." Jace chuckled, "I hope you weren't offended."

  
Alec turned around, and Jace gasped in surprise, realizing who was standing in his shop.

  
"Not at all. He's....enduring." Alec chuckled, pausing as he took Jace in.  He was older now, though he hardly looked it, his blonde hair still as messy and floppy as ever, his eyes just as beautiful and unique- but there was something a little more serious about him, something Alec couldn't put his finger on.

  
"Alec...." Jace's voice was full of disbelief, eyes searching Alec's face as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "You're...."

  
"In California." Alec nodded, rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck. "I....sort of just got on a plane and ended up here. I went to the shop but the girl there said you worked here now so...."

  
"Yeah, I bought the place about two years ago. Finally saved up enough. We're even running a local surf competition in a few months." Jace's eyes lit up at the mention, though he still seemed a little shocked.

  
"That's amazing! Congratulations, Jace." Alec smiled warmly, truly happy for the blonde, though he didn't know why he suddenly felt so awkward around him. Things with Jace had always been easy, but then again, things with Jace hadn't been for years.

  
"Thank you." Jace smiled, seeming to want to continue but not knowing how.

  
"Anytime." Alec replied, leaving an awkward silence. "I...I guess I should probably let you get back to it." Alec flushed slightly and moved to go but Jace caught his arm.

  
"Wait, are you free tonight? I don't know how long you're in town but....I'd like to catch up?" The look on Jace's face was so pleading that Alec never would have been able to say no, even if he wanted to.

  
"Yeah, I'd like that." Alec smiled softly.

* * *

 

Alec couldn't help but relax as the sound of waves reached his ears.  He was sitting on the bench of a picnic table outside of a locally owned place that Jace had brought him to years ago, and not much had changed. The paint was a little more worn than before and the area around it had grown a bit, but it was every bit as relaxing as before. It was a small bit of heaven in Alec's own sea of hell. 

"I hope you like fish. They make the most amazing fish n' chips." Jace sat down beside Alec, placing two baskets down on the table with a wide grin.

Alec couldn't help the warmth that pooled in his stomach, making him feel almost drunk-even after all these years Jace seemed to have the same effect. Alec had gotten used to feeling numb so often that it was almost disorienting.

"Yeah, I...remember." Both Jace and Alec flushed a little at that but Jace brushed it off, passing Alec the malt vinegar.

They dug into their food, quiet for a moment, the air a bit awkward between them.  It had been years since they'd talked, and though he was the same old Jace, Alec could see the small differences.  Jace stood taller, carrying himself with more confidence, his eyes had little lines beside them, though they weren't terribly deep yet and he had a tattoo now. Alec hadn't noticed at first, but now that he had more time to just _look_ he spotted it, a small turtle on Jace's arm.  It was hidden by his short sleeve shirt but when he moved Alec could catch a glimpse.

  
"When did you get a tattoo?" Alec blurted out, flushing when he realized he'd spoken out loud.

  
Jace flushed, though Alec couldn't imagine why, and moved to pull his sleeve up, exposing the small tattoo. It was intricate, something Alec was surprised to see on Jace, he was about to ask Jace why he chose a turtle but Jace beat him to it.

  
"I've always loved turtles, it's kind of like a permanent Honu. The shell has a specific number of lines in it, one for everyone in my life that I never wanted to forget. My mom has this one." Jace pointed to the line that crossed near the turtle's neck. Alec remembered how Jace had told him he'd lost his family in a fire when he was young, and he nodded, knowing Jace wasn't finished. "This one is for dad." Jace pointed to the one right beside it. "This line is for my surf instructor who gave me my first lesson. He passed away last year." Jace moved his finger to another line, this one thicker than the others, though it didn't look out of place. "This one....this one is for someone that I lost. Someone I regret not telling how important he was to me."

Jace looked up at Alec, his eyes swirling with emotion. Alec caught a glimpse of regret, pain, and desperation before Jace glanced away, tugging his sleeve back down. "I didn't want to forget him." Jace managed, staring down at his food, cheeks heating up.

Alec didn't want to jump to conclusions, after all-Jace had lived an entire portion of his life without Alec, so much could have happened that Alec had no clue about.  It would be very conceited to think that Jace was talking about him-but at the same time he couldn't help but feel in every inch of his being that Jace wasn't talking about someone else.

Alec looked down at his own food, taking a shaky breath before tugging a necklace out from under his button-down shirt.  On the end was a green stone turtle, smoothed a bit from constant exposure to water, but there all the same. "I didn't either." Alec's voice was shaky, "I couldn't."

Jace looked up at that, his eyes battling between fear and hope and Alec lifted his eyes to meet Jace's, "I never took it off. I...I couldn't. It felt like taking away a piece of myself..."

Jace's breath caught at that and Alec felt his chest tighten reflexively. Suddenly he was back before his worries, back before every moment of his life was put in perfect little boxes for him-boxes that were not his own.  He felt whole again, sitting by Jace's side and staring into a set of eyes that reminded him of the crystal clear ocean water meeting the rocks.

Jace moved forward before Alec could say anymore, cutting him off with a kiss.  Alec didn't think before kissing back, feeling everything he'd been stressing about falling away, disintegrating into grains so small they were lost in the sand.

* * *

  
Alec isn't too sure how they got to Jace's apartment, all he knows is that their lunch was forgotten for some poor high school kid to clean up.  Alec can barely think past the blood rushing through his ears and Jace isn't faring much better if the way he trips out of his flip flops is any indication.  Alec pays no mind to it however, and seconds later he's tripping out of his own shoes as Jace tugs him deeper into the apartment.

They end up in Jace's room, Jace shirtless and Alec half out of his pants with his shirt unbuttoned to expose his abs, necklace hanging from his neck. They stare at each other for a moment, breathing heavy in a pause between heated kisses.

"I love you." Jace says simply, as if no time has passed and Alec can't find it in himself to care about any of his fears with Jace speaking those words.

"I love you too." He replies, as if it's the easiest thing in the world; because right now, it is.

The grin that crosses Jace's face is so wide that Alec almost stops breathing and Jace's lips are on his again, hands tugging at his shirt in an effort to rid it from his body.

  
"I'm sorry," Alec breathed, working on the drawstring of Jace's boardshorts. "I...."

Jace nodded, "Yeah. Me too."

No words are needed, not right now. There will be time to talk later, right now the need to be close is overwhelming them both. They fall together, a mess of limbs, tears and smiles. 

* * *

 

"I tried to move on." Alec said softly, his head laying on Jace's chest as Jace played with his hair. "I did. I went out, I let my sister set me up, had a handful of one night stands, even had a boyfriend for a short time, but I...I always felt wrong after. Like something was missing." Alec's tone was soft, closing his eyes and the cool ocean breeze blew through Jace's open window. "I gave up trying. I started work and threw myself into it. I gave up on the idea of ever feeling whole again."

Jace gently brushed Alec's hair back from his face, "I was stupid enough to think that we'd defy being on opposite side of the country. I thought nothing could come between us but....when the shop was handed over I had so much work to do. I tried to keep up the texts but then it seemed like you were busy too and then one day my text bounced back and I...I thought I lost you forever." Jace's voice was quiet, his hand shaking a little. "I never got to tell you how much you meant to me and I never regretted anything more." Jace shifted a little, his turtle tattoo visible for Alec. "The base of that line in the shell, that's your initials. I...I couldn't let you go. Even if I'd lost you forever, I couldn't."

Alec pushed himself up on one elbow, cupping Jace's cheek with his other hand and tenderly stroking his cheek. "You don't have to."

Jace smiled sadly, leaning into Alec's touch and closing his eyes for a second. "Until you have to go back home."

That hurt more than it should but he had a point and Alec deflated a little.

"I....when I came here. I....there was a magazine that took a photo of me outside of a bar. Nothing too incriminating really....except the photo was of me kissing a random guy. I was drunk and he reminded me of you and I just...didn't pay attention. It's all over the newsstands in new york and I....was basically outed by a gossip rag. I don't think I'll be able to work again when I go back." Alec's voice was quiet and Jace reached up to cup Alec's cheek with a gentle smile.

"Anyone who refuses to work with you because of who you kiss can shove a surfboard up their ass."

Alec couldn't help the grin that forced its way onto his face at that and he turned his head chuckling into Jace's hand. "If only it were that easy."

Jace shrugged, "I don't see why it's not. Come out, tell them if they've been doing business with you this whole time and liking the results, nothing has changed, they just know more about you now. Hell, move here and start your own business, no one here is going to judge you for who you love."

Alec paused at that, "What if I did?" Jace was shocked at that, and based on Alec's face, he was surprised at his own words-but he didn't stop.

"What if....what if I move here? Start my own practice. My family will disown me after they see the papers, if they haven't already, my phones been off since I left, and I won't have anyone to go back to. "

"You have your sister." Jace pointed out, "And your little brother....but what if...what if I came to New York? I could help you out, get things in order to make it easier for you to smooth things over."

Alec blinked at that, "You'd do that? For me?"

Jace just smiled, brushing his hair out of his eyes, "Of course I would."

Alec shook his head, "You have your surf shop. I could never ask you to leave that."

"I wouldn't be leaving. Just taking a vacation." Jace pointed out.

"Not with your competition coming up." Alec countered, leaning his head on Jace's arm.

"So where does that leave us?" Jace asked softly and Alec didn't answer, just traced Jace's bicep in reply.

* * *

  
When Alec does turn his phone back on, waiting for Jace to get out of the shower, he has so many voicemails he can't even load them all.  He listens to the first two, both from Izzy, letting him know she's working to get things smoothed over and not worry too much-the next four are from his family.

His mother telling him how disappointed she is, his father telling him they can make up a story to cover it up and that he's to never pull anything like this again, various messages from them both in a state of panic asking where he is and demanding he contact them to tackle the press immediately. It's in that moment that Alec decides what to do.

He texts Izzy, 'Hold them off until I can get there. I'll be there in a few hours.'

He leaves a note for Jace, dresses, and leaves for New York.

* * *

  
Alec wastes no time when he reaches New York.  He calls an emergency meeting, sending out the alert to Lydia, Izzy, Maryse and Robert and gets in a cab.  Within the hour he's sitting at the head of the table in meeting room A of his law office, coffee in hand.  As soon as his parents arrive there are questions, but he shakes his head. "Enough. I called this meeting, so have a seat."

Izzy's raises her eyebrows at that, Alec never speaks back against their parents but she's curious to see where this goes so she takes a seat.

"There are going to be some changes around here." He began but Robert cuts him off.

  
"I would hope so. What happened this week is unacceptable. This company-"

  
"This company belongs to me." Alec stated, standing taller, "Legally it has been mine for several months now."

  
"Technically, but the Lightwood name-"

  
"Belongs to all of us. Not just you." Alec looks out at the room, "And actually, it belongs to Lydia now."

Alec has never heard a room get so quiet and he fights the urge to smirk. He'd actually stunned his parents into silence.

"I signed the paperwork this morning. As of today, I'm stepping down from the position."

Alec has never seen Robert turn purple before, but he's getting awfully close.

  
"Then the next rightful owner is Max! You can't just sign away our life's work!"

"Actually, I can. The company was in my name, and I had full legal control, which means I can easily give that control to someone else." Alec smiled at Lydia who was still sitting there stunned, "Lydia is more than capable of running this firm and running it even better than I ever could." Alec turned his attention to Izzy, "Besides. I've been following in the family footsteps for too long. I think it's time I take a page from my sister's book and start living for me."

Izzy jumped up from her place at the table, a wide grin on her face as she threw her arms around Alec's neck in a hug. "I am so proud of you, big brother."

Alec smiled, hugging her back before letting go to turn back towards his fuming parents.

"I also had Izzy pull some strings through her contacts, there will be an exclusive interview in the New York Times tomorrow about being one of New York's youngest successful lawyers. I think you should read it."

He gave Izzy a squeeze, "Branwell, May I see you in your office for a moment?"

Lydia blinked, still in shock, but nodded, getting up to lead Alec to his-her office. 

* * *

  
The first rays of morning light crept through Alec's windows, the first signs of traffic below carrying higher and higher until it was a soft buzz in the background. The pink light bathed the grey and white room in a glow that had always been one of the best parts of Alec's day-until now. He tossed the covers aside, unusually awake for the early hour, and made his way to the shower.  He let his mind wander as he washed, thinking back of the events of the past few days.

Alec wasn't one for drama but he supposed that with a family like his it was inevitable and this time, he'd stood up for himself. He told his family-and the world, who he was.  He rinsed the last of the soap from his skin and stepped out of the shower and into the golden light that poured into the glass-walled apartment.

He dressed and packed his bag, taking one last look at the New York skyline.  New York was home, it was where he grew up, where he and Izzy shared late night adventures, where he'd taken Max to his first comiccon, where he learned to be a lawyer-and where he'd been broken until he'd had to build himself back up and declare himself.  New York was a special place-but there was one place that was even more special, not because of the memories but because of the people.

Alec closed the door to his apartment, slipping his key under the mat for Izzy to get later and made his way downstairs.  On the way to the airport, he passed a newsstand and spotted the headline. 

 

_'Alec Lightwood: NYC's First Openly Gay Lawyer Under 30'_

* * *

 

Jace  is working on hand painting a board in the shop, trying to process the events of the past few days.  Alec had shown back up in his life without warning and left just as quickly.  When he'd exited the shower all he had found was a note that read, 'Be back soon. Promise.'.  Jace hadn't dared hope, after all, last time he'd gotten his heart broken over a longer period of time, he couldn't handle it again.  If Alec was going to leave his life, he wished it would just get over with. 

The bell above the door chimed, "Welcome to-Alec?" Jace froze with his paintbrush mid-air.

"I told you I'd be back." Alec grinned, setting his suitcase to the side slightly.

Jace moved from behind his board, stopping in front of Alec, scared to move closer for fear of scaring him off. 

"For how long?" His tone was shaky, terrified of losing Alec yet again, not sure he could make it if Alec left another time.

  
"Until you kick me out."

Jace's brow furrowed and Alec flushed a little, "I left. I gave the firm to Lydia, my assistant, and came here on the first flight I could get.  Izzy's got the apartment, so she'll have to send me the rest of my stuff and I'll have to find a place but....I realized something."

"And what's that?" Jace's voice was thick with emotion as he looked up at Alec, placing a hand on his chest, right over the Honu under Alec's shirt.

"There's something more important than my parent's approval. Something I would risk everything for, that I believe in more than anything else."

Jace was pretty sure he was no longer breathing.

"And that's you."

Jace launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck and kissing him deeply. Somewhere in the distance, Jace's co-worker whistled but Jace could care less who saw. Let them gawk.

"I love you." Jace said as he broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together.

"I love you too." Alec said simply, stroking his thumb over Jace's tattoo. 

* * *

  
"Alec! Did you eat all of the pineapple again?" Jace's head popped into view past the doorframe and Alec snorted, "Jace, how dare you suggest such a thing? I am so offended that I-"

"You have security cameras in here you know."

"Okay, you're right. It was me. I ate it all." Alec surrendered, grinning when Jace moved to straddle his lap.

"We really need to talk about this addiction of yours." Jace teased, threading his hands behind Alec's head.

"Hey, you've had your whole life to enjoy this, I just started a year ago." Alec grabbed onto Jace's hips, steadying them both in the not so sturdy office chair.

"True. Maybe I can let it pass. Besides, I can think of an upside to my husband consuming enough pineapple for a small army."

Alec snorted, "Oh and what's that?"

Jace grinned wickedly, "I hear it does wonders for the taste of-"

"Okay! I am technically at the office right now." Alec pointed out, motioning to his laptop that was parked on a small desk in their shared bedroom.

Alec had started his law firm from the ground up but after working in a rented space for six months Alec realized he could make just as much money working from home-and on cases that he had more of a passion for, so he'd closed down the office and started working from his and Jace's shared space.

"And you're also in our bedroom and looking far too sexy to be allowed out of the house." Jace goaded, leaning down to kiss at Alec's neck. Alec groaned, digging his fingers into Jace's hips, "Fine. You win. I can take a lunch break."

Jace grinned, "I thought you might see it my way."

Alec shook his head, "You'll be the death of me." There was a smile on his face that he couldn't shake, one that seemed to be there more and more often lately.

"But what a fun death it will be." Jace teased, leaning down to kiss him deeply.

Alec shook his head, kissing Jace back. A fun death indeed. 


End file.
